My Beautiful Moon
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: Rin wants a bedtime story from the great demon, Sesshomaru. What happens when the woman from his story is standing right in front of them with murder in her eyes? What has Naraku been scheming now? How does Sesshomaru know this mystery woman? SesshomaruXoc.


Author's Note: This was originally a story I posted years ago. I was very young when I first began my time on this site and looking back on my stories I am very unhappy with how they were written. I deleted all that I had and I will try to revamp them. I'd like to post them again because I enjoyed writing these stories, other fanfiction users seemed to enjoy them, and I'd like to get back into the habit of writing again. Sesshomaru has been one of those near and dear to my heart anime/manga characters for so long. So if you are an old fan of mine...thank you for still giving me the time of day and if I'm new to you then I hope you become a fan as well! Enjoy guys!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I AM A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT WHO CAN'T REALLY AFFORD TO BE SUED! I'M JUST A SIMPLE FAN WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON HER HANDS AND AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION.**

My Beautiful Moon

Chapter 1

Rin couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and she turned, but it was all in vain. It had been a long day of traveling and one would think that she would be tired enough to sleep. They had left Jaken behind once again and he had not caught up with them yet. He would catch up eventually, so she wasn't too concerned about this. The only problem with Jaken's absence was that he was not there to tell her a story.

The young girl had annoyed the imp so much every night for a story. In her first few months traveling with the group, Jaken had refused to tell her any. She eventually wore him down and he told her one every night before she fell asleep. Granted, they were never very good stories, but they helped her sleep. From her spot near the giant tree that she now called her resting place, she heard a rustling. She looked over towards the sound coming from a line of trees across the clearing. Lord Sesshomaru stepped out into the moonlight. His silver hair and armor gleaming in the moonlight.

She didn't know where he had been and she had learned not to ask. She tried not to upset him since she owed him her life and then some. However, maybe she could convince him to tell her a story, at least just this once. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered quietly, knowing that he could still hear her.

He slowly turned his eyes toward her and asked, "What is it?"

"Well," she started slowly. She stood up and started walking towards him. "I can't sleep. Master Jaken usually tells me a story to help me fall asleep. We left him behind….again. I was wondering if you could tell me a story?"

A story? He didn't have time for such foolish things. He was a demon, one of the most feared demons around, for that matter. He should be out gaining more power, not telling bedtime stories to human girls. He looked down at his young ward. She was looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He wanted so badly to just leave this pathetic human and go his own way once again. However, he knew he would never be able to leave her. She had wormed her way into his heart and he couldn't seem to shake her. He didn't know any stories fit for such young ears, even if he wanted to tell her one. "I don't know any stories," he told her coldly.

She smiled up at him and said with a giggle, "They can't be any worse than Master Jaken's."

This he could agree with her on. He had heard some of Jaken's nightly tales and they were rather terrible. "My stories are not like Jaken's. They are not fit for children, like yourself," he said trying to get her to stop looking at him like that.

Her hopeful smile faded and her excited eyes dulled. She knew better and that she should just leave well enough alone. The young girl nodded her head silently and started walking back to her makeshift bed. He had never seen her look so sullen. It almost made him upset. What could one story hurt? Surely she would be asleep by the time he started. "I suppose one story couldn't hurt," he said. There he went again, giving in to a human. He really needed to stop doing that.

Once again her face lit up like a candle. "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. She settled in next to Ah-Uhn waiting for her story. "Uh...could you possibly make it a love story? Master Jaken is terrible at those, but they are the best kind," she requested silently.

A love story? Just what had he gotten himself into? He silently wished he was out slaughtering an endless supply of opponents than be sitting here telling a story of love. "I don't know any love stories," he replied.

She smiled again as she said, "Just make one up. I'll help you! Once upon a time, there was a princess…" She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to jump in.

A princess...his mind automatically flashed back to that dark hair and the eyes that put the brilliant night sky to shame. He took in a deep breath before he said, "I don't know much about love stories or princesses, Rin. Maybe you should wait for Jaken."

"No. Please, Lord Sesshomaru! A princess can be anything. She can be beautiful and caring and in love with a prince. No...wait! She can be in love with a demon! A dog demon like you!" She said all of this in an excited burst. She was so proud of her imagination. If anyone was a perfect fit for Lord Sesshomaru it would definitely be a princess, she decided.

Sesshomaru silently cursed the fates for making him do this. Why did Rin have to ask for a story, especially a story like this? "Demons don't love princesses, Rin."

"That's why it's just a story. Let your mind run free! Use your imagination," she said before starting to yawn. Seeing this, the demon wondered if he could get away with only providing the setting of a story before she drifted off to sleep. Rin had him tied around her finger, there was no way he could get out of this now. He would rather be slaying a thousand demons.

"There was once a mighty palace. In this palace lived a young princess named Mizuki. She was known throughout the land as the most beautiful creature. She had beauty like the moon. Her skin was pale and fair with a brightness in her eyes that would put the stars to shame. She was loved by all." He peeked over, hoping Rin would be sound asleep. To his dismay, she was wide awake. Just like in battle he had come to far to give up now.

"Mizuki had grown up being groomed to marry a powerful lord and be a dainty, dutiful wife. She didn't want that kind of life. She wanted to be free and to be powerful. One evening the princess was wandering through the forest alone. She was unaware that the demons that lived in this forest were watching her every move. They thirsted and hungered for her. That's when she met the demon. She-"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin interrupted him sleepily. "You have to tell more about about the demon."

Before he could say any more, the young girl was sound asleep.

Naraku smirked while looking down at the young girl's lifeless frame. She was going to be perfect for his plan. It had taken quite a bit of labor acquiring this body, but he knew all the trouble would be well worth it. This girl was the key to being rid of that pesky dog demon once and for all. Upon hearing the legend he was shocked to say the least. He had his doubts about how valid the tale really was. Something in him told him this was going to work but even if it didn't, he could always dispose of her. Disposing of her would be such a shame though. The woman at his feet was beautiful and he didn't want all of his toils restoring this body to be in vain.

He planted the Shikon Jewel shard into the open wound that ran across her chest. A bright pink glow shone brightly as it's power seeped into the lifeless girl. The power of the jewel rapidly closed the deadly wounds and would slowly bring her back from the Underworld. Once her body began to stir, Naraku exclaimed, "Rise fair Mizuki. You must take your revenge on the demon that murdered you. You must finish your dying wish. You must kill the demon known as Sesshomaru."

Naraku's laughter filled the night.


End file.
